


as atoms, as life

by ImagineYourself



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Science, ish, sort of, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began a very very long time ago, though it's uncertain as to when exactly. At the creation, it was supposed. When that was, there is no way of knowing. What matters is that it has always been, and will forever be until the end comes again and a new creation is made. Body to body, form to form, face to face, it continues.</p><p>“It has something to do with the very atoms of us, molecules that have been pulling and pushing since the beginning of everything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	as atoms, as life

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://franklymydeanidontgiveasam.tumblr.com/post/71937857164/pyksii-saddeer-i-have-this-weird-theory-that), and my own weird need to stay up far too late writing shorts.

 It wasn't a splitting so much as a separation. In the silent void of chaos, there was the attraction of forces, and opposition, as was expected. Some molecules bonded together, and some pushed each other apart. There was almost constant movement, the incessant pull and push of the heavens clashing and crashing into oblivion and back. It took a long time, longer than was normal, but eventually, everything settled, and the forces that fought made a truce. Atoms still floated by, bonding, separating, moving on, getting lost and then found again. Relationships were formed, transcending the laws of nature and the forces of the new creations. It was found that some bonds were unbreakable, irrevocable, and it would be a shame to attempt to disrupt this new influence.

So it was decided to let it be. To let it happen as it happens.

It began a very very long time ago, though it's uncertain as to when exactly. At the creation, it was supposed. When that was, there is no way of knowing. What matters is that it has always been, and will forever be until the end comes again and a new creation is made. Body to body, form to form, face to face, it continues.

It was once the sun, that forced them apart, taking one high into the atmosphere and letting it rest while the other was far below and melting in and out of the mountains and rivers. It might have been years, might have been seconds, before the rain began to fall and as it poured from the sky, they found each other in the rush of water winding across the earth's surface.

They never seemed to bond in the conventional way, the way chemistry and biology would put them together, but they were still connected. Created at the same time and by the same hands.

Then it was mothers that tore them apart. Born as starving creatures, small and fragile, gentle paws and tongues soothing their mewls and complaints, even from opposite sides of the vast land underneath them. Two halves of the same whole, tiny things, howling in anguish until days, weeks, months later they met in miraculous circumstances—pushed together by gathering storms and fierce winds that almost threatened to send them further away.

On and on, relentlessly, days turned to years and years turned to millennium, and cycles passed them by while the world turned so slowly beneath them. They were destined, through the scorching deserts in the east and the frigid wastelands of the north, the wet tropics of the south and the unending mountains of the west. Every cycle would start them further apart, and they fought to becomes close again. Different faces, different bodies, different languages. Always the same pull.

It was not until the day he chose his vessel and went near, that Castiel realized the very forces that brought his body close to Dean Winchester's. It was true that he had seen and felt the very soul of Dean, and though the soul was not made of molecules and particles and chemical chains, it was very much affected by those in the body it was housed in. The very same went for angels. He had felt it the moment that he'd landed in Jimmy Novak, and while he didn't understand it at first, he came to see it once he found the matching piece in the body of the soul he'd saved.

He wondered if it was God's plan all along.

While Jimmy himself had never met Dean, he had felt the pull unconsciously, knowing there was something more for him out there away from his family. He was happy, though, and had rarely considered ever adventuring for that fulfillment. But with the object so near at hand, Jimmy and Castiel both understood the heavy weight of the commitment to the bond. The angel did not know how to express the feeling, though he sensed that Dean could feel it, too, through lingering gazes and brief touches, it seemed their respective minds were attempting to give them a simpler sort of understanding.

It was not until years had passed—finding the two, both suddenly and outrageously human, tangled together on Dean's bed in the old bunker—that Castiel understood. His limbs were sweaty and his breath short, arms tight around the body beside him, holding him close as if they could become one single entity, melted together and reformed as a separate, yet whole being. It was a similar feeling to the one he had when he was deep inside of Dean, crying out his name and wishing he could simply crawl into the man instead.

“I don't think I fell in love with you,” Cas muttered quietly, his mouth by Dean's ear.

The other man turned in his arms and looked at him with a confused expression. “What are you talking about?”

“I mean, I think I was always in love with you. At least, since I chose this body.” Dean was still looking at him like he was crazy. Castiel sighed and rearranged his arms so that he was propped up and could pin Dean with his eyes. “It has something to do with the very atoms of us, molecules that have been pulling and pushing since the beginning of everything. I felt it when I first entered Jimmy's body as my vessel. I never truly thought about it until now.”

“What do you mean? My body loves you? Or Jimmy had the hots for me?” Dean asked, his fingers wrapping around Castiel's naked hip.

“No, I mean that it's more than just love.”

“Like soul mates or something?”

“Something like that...” Cas mused vaguely. “Never mind,” he added, smiling and pressing a kiss to Dean's forehead before flopping back onto his pillow.

Dean snorted. “Alright, whatever.” He lay back beside Cas and absently traced his fingers down the former angel's ribs. “I think I get what you mean,” he said moments later, eyes fixed on the ceiling. Castiel watched him, and he smiled when Dean turned that green gaze to him. The corners of Dean's mouth curled back.


End file.
